TOTIS: Session 8
Session 8: Shattering Set Sights Fuck I forgot I have a dragon now! And a pheonix! And a fox! Phillharmonicwarchestra Eternity formed, portal opens. Rules. Recap. My shit (just read Indoctrination). Eve’s shit (fucked up not-siblings, got a pre-gf), met Alesis and Levi. Ag met some bitchbois, hotbois, softbois, and fucked off Alesis, saved MySaucy. We met together (Lacrotho was there?), went to Besilisk, saved Crow, Quem sacrifice, met my mom and brother. Fi’seen’s last name is Indrexu? Heralds had weird dreams, sent us and our lovers to get our relics. Az, got a bunch of battles, made Read Reapo. Ag did some trials, fucked some fate, got her relic. Eve died. We go to the house of lords (see ringfic 2), we shopping, family, lovers. Familiars met cornboi. War meeting went to shit. Eve died. We got better. Time for battle of besilisk, on grounds to get Ventakesh and Unicrosis. We got Unicrosis. Yeah we fucked up the city. Heterosexuals have no rights. Hoverworm. Cornboi? Eternity! We relieve every dumb thing we did since the start. “VIBE CHECK!” DEAD BITCH DEAD BITCH Alesis is fuckseens son. My spider has spoodies. Fi’seen died and went through the afterlife a lot, saw family’s die, saw friends fate, met some people? Cornboi??? Learned some weaknesses, orchestrated some armies against Citadel. Alesis should die. Did some scenes in Citadel. War meeting round two electric boogaloo. Tried to kill her, died. We have to Go Back. War meeting round two round two. Everyone’s coming to do fuck’seen. Everyone else is defending. Why does Fi’seen know Ann????? ALEX I’M GONNA EAT YOUR SOCKS It’s 6:30am. Xyp’sis gets fuccin ready with a silver staff with the royal polycule names. Tell Zelenix to await the weapon-master’s signals. 6:45 Krawr and Alesis go to a blood hut. “Weaponmaster, u failed, reap your consequences.” Krawr tried to run, I’ll teleport behind you teleporting behind me. Ciara helps beat up Krawr. Unconscious? Not dead. Jade here. Time to Go. 6:54 Seer’s done stalling, Mattaki pushes through. There’s a fucker here? We did your turn. It’s our turn. Go back to the Supreme. You’ll regret stalling us. Fuck the shut up. Let’s all go kill Citadel. Zelenix is Supreme’s daughter- Supreme can tell she’s doing some magic. 7:34 Loyatsis arrested. Erasis removed. Will Citadel take the bait? She needed them to. Awakes some 5th spectations. 8:12 A warchestra. Armies. Reboka. 9:00 Bells of temples sing out. We’re all ready. Military walls, Watchers escorting. Xenos has Blade Guardians. Advance crew got them and my parents and a fake Alesis. Loud sound of humming, Zelenix two hours in (three to go). Xyp’sis gives a speech I guess. “Not for revenge. To protect their legacies.” I give her a thumbs up. She cites War! Fuck yeah! Some strikes. Alesis extands. Fuck you alesis we’re going to the circle portal. Purple lands. 6:34 - Xyp’sis is getting ready to fuck shit up 6:46 - Kraar and Alesis walkin about (i’m mad about it). Alright so he’s handled i guess but im not sure if i like it. TIME MISSED - seer tries to stall. It doesn’t quite work 7:34 - fi’seen is plotting 8:12 - IT’S AG’S MOM UH OH. met my dad. Two names: (ag and levi im calling it now) 9:00 - the six temples ring their bells. We’re here, we’re queer, and we’re literally about to die. Clone hp is 27. Rumble magic channeling, panic, watchers run. Xyzipsus secret weapon a staff. Secares secret weapon a fuckig uhhhh sniper. Get in losers we’re going shopping. Let’s make Eternity. Same person. Afraid about father, mother, sister, lover, brother. We’ve all got issues. Miritus just has anxiety. Through the portal. On the steps of the palace House of Lords. Alesis pops out. I get as many fights as I fucking want, Alex. Henlo, binch. Battle shit We form Eternity, and we’re all fucking terrified “We spend 10 minutes coming up with something cool to say.” “Begone thot?” “Yeah that’s as good as we’re gonna get.” Killed the clones in one go, that’s a good stomp baby We just stompin’ “Hello, bitch.” - “Who is this little orange bitch?” - “Send a fireball at both Alesi.” “Hey that’s really bad.” - “I just realized I’ve never been good to Eve-” Garrison. Ventakesh in cell. Chaos, rumble. There is panic in the city there is panic in the street. Aoxyltosis leaves keys on table? Ventakesh uses brute force to. Alice is a little bitch. Grabs weapons and green amulet. Back at the Garrison: THE BELLS OF W A R Ventakesh: escape!!! We kill her but not really. Wife’s here? The fuck? The fuck? Oh time to do teso-finale battle. Secare raises the signal. The walls split apart with trebuchets and shit. Royals defending Zelenix. Basically a lot of shit is happening. Adrian kills the Seeker Sanctorum. Well damn they already breached us. Well, shit. 290 damage!!!! We killed her!!!! “Get out of our home.” I blink. Im yeeted from eternity into chaos. 3 moms. Threads, i see em. My threads. Oh god. Rebokas thread. I have found a family though. Conduit? Controll the unpredictability. I have energy yeehaw, I have an action to roll on magic table. We scoop. Ag visits her moms. They’re gonna cheat. Due to a system error, I’m immortal. Reboka thread. SOLO MOMENT WITH AG: He’s in fate plane. Wholesome room. “Chilf.” If you want, to destroy my sweater, woah woah woah “What is fate?” “Chaos.”0 We broke the map. Kwaar killed by alesis WOOPS HES ALIVE AGAIN War. Punt. Hematite twins in the spire of eight magicks, get to the wall, call out to the military: We Think You Need To Relax and summon a big spa. Time to relax, permanently. More armies appearing. We split. All my friends abandon me. Go, Ag, protect my boyf. Well. Not my boyf. I fucked up. “I don’t care what kind of magic witch you have in your body, if I run you over with my tank you can’t reflect that.” Fi’seen absorbs Krawr. Oh god where is she going. Real form: leading Mattaki to Xa’an. Family reunion to destroy the capital city! “I’m meant to murder some people, right?” “Yeah.” “Then let’s go murder some people.” Those creepy twins from that spa are here? More power to them. They summon boiling water????? What in the FUCK?????? Cool thing #3 - um i think we got the battalion with fi’seen im gonna…...oh Ag, as soon as he knows Reboka is here: *target located* “PLEASE GIVE MY GRANDAD CLOSURE” HEY COOL DUEL B/T KRAAR AND ALESIS AND COOL KRAAR IS DEAD ALRIGHT GOOD TO KNOW WE RESOLVED THAT We mega heal cuz we did 1052 damage or whatever (thanks eve) Hooves purple land stomping, stabbed? We reassemble on the roof, Vibe Check, 1101 damage, heal up, anyway bye. Everything’s quiet on the purple front. They’re building a garden? Mom detects hooves. Flash of metal. Tank: 172 CerAz “I don’t care what witch you have inside you, if I run you over with a tank, you can’t reflect that!” Fi’seen revived Ann’s mom???? VIBE CHECK - 600 DAMAGE “Fi’seen has a thing against Eve.” “Oh, it’s mutual!” FLASHCUT: purple land. It’s fine. Chill. Here? It’s not chill. Ann got possessed. And I’m not there to help. Cidadel is guarded, this figure is uggg gonna kill em. Xyzipsus is gonna die at the supremes hand. Shes also fiseens mum. Shes channeling her magic into the ring of transposition. zlinix is hhhhhhhh i dont know whats happening. Poor zilenix. Hhhhhh I hate her mom. I hate her so much. This is so stupid. ALEX. Time to tape shut. The doors to the palace are guarded. Stand their guard, make note of a figure. Cloak spins and stares. “Xyp’sis, get out of the way.” “No further, Supreme.” the trio’s ready to fuck up. “I will have my daughter.” you can. We’ll give her back. She blasts it open. Spuns, shockwave, knocks everyone back. Alesi return it. Xyp’sis gestures everyone insdie; supreme follows. Basement time. Mom daughter reunion. Zelenix is fucking busy. “What are you doing here?” Time to fuck up. The septis mirtum go out and fight. Seer still fight? All, she protecc. Zelenix fighting back! Fuck yeah! Servosis spin, good man. Scooby Doo montage with portals. Somebody shoots tendrils and kills the dragon? Serpent. Rip. Good thing they’re familiars. Supreme is winning. Portals close, Servosis hits a wall. Oh no not my dad! Xyp’sis “you can’t!” “on the contrary.” Supreme back. Let’s finish this. “THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGGG” Z “Why the fuck? You became exactly what I hoped you’d be. I’m so proud.” “I don’t want to go, I can’t abandon-” “Remember, I’m so proud of you.” time to die? Time to die. What’s the fucking POINT. Servosis and Xypsis inside. Ritual incomplete. The Supreme is Zelenix’s mom????? FUCK????? OH?? OH SHE REALLY DID THAT??? OH MY GOD Alesis finds servosis, and xyzipsus is over zelenix, holding her. God damn. I miss her. Levidican is gonna sacrifice eve. What The Fuck is Going On. hhhhhhh secare. Eves gone, death is there. The connection is gone and this suuucks. Eves dying. Death is saying not now. The other heralds are there. I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO REBOKA. Dont Blame Eve. war daddy is here. Eves corps has the mask. I have only have the yarn. Its yarn. What do i do with yarn. Hmph. karvoon is dead by supreem. Were at purple place. But. were literally in helll. The gatekeepers have arrived. I’m not going to hit you but I’m going to hate you. Wait no I’m going to hit you AND hate you. This week’s fanfic is just an essay on why I hate all of this. From the No DMs chat : “someone's gonna die. expedited spell but like. Sacrifice. probably xypsis” god I WISH it had been Xyp’sis. Purple lands, I guess. I’m going back there’s nothing fucking FOR me here. Alesis searching through the debris, finds Servosis and Xyp’sis There’s a back-up plan?? 2am meeting: “If worse comes to worse, you win by loss again.” - “It would kill her. And we can’t do that without asking her.” Oh I appreciate that thank you for considering me?? He didn’t ask me but he asked Ann. and he said that he had a plan. “You know what to do. I love you both.” OH SHE HAD AN UMBRASTAFF MOMENT. TIMES YEETED OFF THIS MORTAL COIL: 7.5 MOTHERFUCKER. I UNDERSTAND THAT HE MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT I’D FIGHT IT. BUT ALSO IN THAT MEETING MOMENT I WAS 100% READY TO DIE TO PROTECT EVERYONE. LIKE IM STILL...FUCK ME I’M SO...GOOD CHRIST LEVITICAAN I UNDERSTAND BUT ALSO I THINK IM JUST MAD I WASN’T ASKED ABOUT IT Far, far away. With the gatekeepers. “What happened? What did you do?” “That was me.” My corpse hits the ground. Wonderful. I keep the mask. It makes sense. “The Gatekeepers have arrived.” Hey uh, my fucking FAMILY is there. I assume we dismounted? My family got to watch me die. Fucking fantastic. Who’s gonna save my girlfriend?